Starlight, Starbright
by YamiWestley
Summary: My first and probably only Poke'mon story...the daughter of a new elite four trainer gets captured by Team Rocket. Angst will come later in this...R&R!
1. Kidnapped

Rockets exploded in the air, screams of terrified people running away as their houses were burned to the ground. A 10 year old girl clings terrified to her mother, who is watching the events pass though. In front is Neo, the lass's Nidorino, who was growling angrily at everyone who passed. A man in a black uniform with a red "R" on the front approaches the two.  
  
"You, wife and daughter of the Dragon Master Leon are you not?" the mother nodded nervously. He smirked and grabbed her hand, pulling the woman away from her younger daughter. Neo ran up and bit the man's leg; he kicked the monster backwards into the girl. The older woman turned to face the younger.  
  
"LUNA! CONTACT YOUR FATHER! TELL HIM THAT RAIN SHADOW HAS BEEN ATTACKED BY TEAM ROCKET! HURRY!" Luna and Neo raced back into the house. She heard voices outside.  
  
"She's gone. If not out in 20 minutes, set the place on fire. Direct orders from the boss." Luna fumbled the number of the elite four on the video camera phone.  
  
"Leon Blazer on the line and hurry. Emergency." She spoke quickly into the phone. Minutes felt like hours to Neo and Luna until she saw a familiar face on the screen. A man with short blond hair and pleasant brown eyes gazed into the phone.  
  
"Leon Blazer specking. Luna, aren't you on your journey?" he looked confused.  
  
"Sorry, Dad. I stopped by here to say a quick hello. My Poke'mon have been seriously injured by Team Rocket. They attacked at around 8 last night, my only Poke'mon here has been Neo, who has been holding them back from hurting us but . . ." her mouth began to fumble the words, "They found out who we are and they've taken in Mom. She wanted me to call you. I . . ." Luna sniffed the air, smoke. Time's up, "I need to get off the line, please come Dad, you've got to." He nodded and they both hung up.  
  
Neo began to get nervous, she gave a glance at him and understood, "You want to leave don't you boy," The Nidorino nodded. She jumped on its back and plunged out one of the windows. The Rockets shot a net at the two, luckily missing.  
  
"Use Gloom!" One of the Rockets shouted. They all began to put on masks, "Paralysis powder!" They stopped running as a thick cloud rushed though the air. Luna began to feel dizzy and then fell forward; Neo was also feeling a slight sting and was getting weak. A man lifted her body up, Neo tried to fight but just ended up fainting instead. Everything is going bleak . . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Luna woke up to see Neo licking her face, "Neo, it's great to see you boy. How . . ." her voice trailed. She was in a small cage in what looked like . . .Team Rocket's hideout? She glanced around ever, which way. There were big red Rs all over the place. Neo wasn't tied up but he didn't look in any concision to fight ether. Luna tried to stand up but fell back down to Earth, "Paralysis, I guess." Neo began to lick her face again. The pain, fever and the exhaustion began to take toll over her body. Luna rested her head down and toke a long nap.  
  
YW- I know, a little bit whacked and not my usual style. Well, the made-up female character is though . . .R&R and most important, hope you enjoyed the first chappie! 


	2. Meeting Our Heros

YW- ONLY 1 REVIEW!!! WAHHH!!! (Thank you, the lone person that reviewed my fic. ^_^ I always love reviewers . . . .-_- even if my work DOES suck . . . .)  
  
Brock- So, YOU MADE ANOTHER CUTE GIRL THAT I'M NOT GONNA FALL IN LOVE WITH!!!  
  
YW- Who said that she wasn't gonna fall in love with you?  
  
Ash- 0_0  
  
YW- Anyways, PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW AND um . . .  
  
Brock- YamiWestley doesn't own Poke'mon or Nidorino . . .  
  
YW- But I DO own Luna and Leon Blazer. Opps, sorry my half cousin told me that I DON'T own Leon because he's a "Kingdom Hearts" character. Stinki! He's cutie . . .and I guess I own the overly protective Neo.  
  
Brock- BUT not Nidorino!  
  
YW- Thank you Brocki! Or should I say Kibby . . .  
  
Ash- NO! THE HORROR!! *Runs out the a window with his hands over his ears*  
  
YW and Brock- *Exchange glances*  
  
YW- And on with the show . . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ash, no poking," spoke a female voice; "it's probably one of those dead people that they keep in prisons to scare your pants off."  
  
"Well, who ever she is. The girl sure is pretty!" spoke another softer, deeper voice.  
  
"BROCK!" said the girl and another guy, whose voice was a lot louder. Luna opened her eyelids to see three faces towering over her.  
  
"IT'S ALIVE! RUN AWAY!" screamed a redheaded female. A guy with a funny looking baseball cap just looked at his finger and looked back at her. The other guy, she was guessing was Asian, just blushed.  
  
"Misty! I brought her back to life! Watch!" the guy with the baseball cap started poking Luna again. Neo ran out and pierced his hand with his horn. "AHHHH!!!" the boy screamed as some blood began to pour down.  
  
"Sorry, Neo you didn't need to do that," Luna spoke weakly. She turned to the others, "I need to introduce myself. Luna Blazer, daughter of Leon Blazer and this is my overly-protective Nidorino, Neo."  
  
"Ash Ketchum. From Pallet Town!"  
  
"Misty."  
  
"Brock."  
  
Luna smiled and tried to get up again only to fall back down, breathing hard.  
  
"Are you OK?" Brock walked over slowly and felt her forehead, "You're burning up, ahh just like me around you!" Brock began to chuckle, "This is serious though. You really need to see a doctor."  
  
"Earth to Brock-o, there ARE no doctors here. WE'RE PRISONORS OF TEAM ROCKET! Remember?" Misty groaned. "Speaking of witch, why is someone like you here?"  
  
"Long story," she whispered softly, "My father is a part of the Elite Four. Team Rocket want his rare and well-trained Poke'mon on their side so if they kidnap me then maybe he would come and save me . . ."  
  
"A trap," Brock murmured, "I see now."  
  
"Thank you Brock-o but we need some help getting out of here." Misty began tapping the cell door. "But it's solid."  
  
"Neo can take care of that, horn drill." The walls split in two. "Perfect . . ." She walked into the walkway but fell to her knees the second she got out the prison cell.  
  
"Luna!" Brock caught her as she fell, "I'll be a lot easier if I carry you out of here."  
  
"k . . ."  
  
"You know Brock, most girls would spas out at the thought of YOU taking care of them but this one's different . . .she's probably just tired or something can can't think straight." Misty mocked.  
  
"MISTY!"  
  
"Sorry Brock."  
  
"COME ON! WE HAVE TO GO!" Misty dragged Brock, who was still clutching Luna in his arms, and Ash who was running after them with his poor fingers bleeding like crazy.  
  
'This should get interesting.' Luna fell asleep . . .only to wake up to a yelp of someone screaming of pain and torture.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
YW- OH! CLIFFHANGER!  
  
Brock- -_-`  
  
Ash- -_-`  
  
YW- What?  
  
Brock- ^_^ I GET THE GIRL! YAHOO!  
  
YW: -_-` um yeah. BYE FOR NOW! 


	3. In the Darkness

Luna suddenly woke up, "YOU MONSTER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!" she scrambled up onto her feet. Blobs of every color of the rainbow blinded her vision; her eyes soon began to focus. She had been clearly moved to another location because it wasn't the place she had remembered being in last.  
  
The four men in front of her, three she recognized as Rockets, holding back another one. He was different . . .the blond hair . . .and brown eyes. Her eyes had widened . . .they had succeeded.  
  
"DAD!" her feet suddenly gained strength that she had strived to obtain. Luna fumbled her way in front of her father. Her big pink eyes looked intensively in the eyes of the Rocket's eyes, "What are you doing? . . ."  
  
A smirk crossed the man's face, "Proving that what works on Poke'mon, works on man as well." He was holding something of a remote control; his thumb pressed the center button, a blood red one.  
  
Luna's father suddenly began to twitch in pain. He was clinching his teeth, as though to keep the pain locked away, "L-Luna . . .get out of here."  
  
"I'm not leaving without you . . ."  
  
"GO NOW! I CAN TAKE CARE OF THIS MYSELF LUNA!"  
  
"NO! You've been telling me that since the day I was born . . ." crystals formed in her eyes, "All I've been told is 'Go away Luna. This is too dangerous for you.' 'Leave me be Luna. I've got grownup work to do.' 'I have NO TIME FOR YOU LUNA! This is something that I can FINALLY DO! WHY CAN'T I HELP YOU?!" the Rockets looked left and right at the family conflict happening before their very eyes; the girl, was snapping at the pitiful sight that was her father.  
  
"Why wouldn't you let me help you Leon?"  
  
"It's too dangerous . . .It's my fault that this happened Luna, and now it's time for me to fix it." A jolt of electricity-shock spun though Leon's body. The next thing that had happened was the most disgusting thing that she had seen so far: his face turned puck green and the eyeballs flipped to the back of his head. Luna gasped . . .how could she let this happen? How . . .why . . .why was she so weak? Why didn't she help him? Why . . .why . . .why . . .  
  
"Take his body to the prison at the other side of that base . . ." one of the Rocket brutes lifted up Leon's body over his head. Luna's back was glittering with sweaty Goosebumps . . .but I small miracle happened that day. One of Leon's Pokeballs slid out from under his coat pocket and landed at Luna's feet.  
  
Luna reconzied it right away as Slighter, her father's favorite Poke'mon. She smiled, and slide the ball into her pocket unnoticed by any other of the Rockets.  
  
'I'll get you out of there, Dad. No matter what.' She let the Rockets loge her back down to where she was held before, but this time a smile was across her face.  
  
"So . . ." Ash, Misty and Brock looked a bit tence that she was back.  
  
"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Brock hugged Luna around the waist, "a girl as pretty as you doesn't deserve to die at such a young age!" Misty dragged Brock away from Luna, who just beamed.  
  
"You seem happier then what you were," Ash noticed, "why?"  
  
"I've gotta plan to bust us out of here and save my dad from Team Rocket!"  
  
"OH! COOL BEANS!"  
  
-*  
  
YW: Yes, I know I ended a chapter with 'Cool beans'  
  
Brock: ^_^ review or . . .  
  
YW: *shrugs*  
  
Brock: um . .we don't know. So BYE! 


End file.
